


How Are Ya, Love?

by majestyyuj



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gun Violence, Swearing, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majestyyuj/pseuds/majestyyuj
Summary: Tonight was the same as any other night, Wonyoung flirts with a man, and you get your money. That is until things don't go the way it was planned.
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Jang Wonyoung
Kudos: 10





	How Are Ya, Love?

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey! S here hehe this was a really old oneshot that I decided to archive here. If you wanna read more of my stuff you can find me on twitter!   
> @majestyyuj  
> See ya later, suckers!

You see her at the end of the bar, She's wearing a short blue dress with a fur overcoat. **_Beautiful as always, my princess._** You know she has a talent at that, being pretty and alluring of course. "Boss, he's here." You hear from one of your soldiers, you look at her and raise your eyebrow. She understands what you mean and sits up straight. **_Good girl Wonyoung, I taught you well._** You then see the target sit next to her, just as planned. They talk and flirt for a while, you hate the sight of it but work is work. You know she's gonna come home to you anyways. The bartender gives him a drink courtesy of you, the usual rum and coke this time though, containing hallucinatory pills. 

As he takes the whole glass in one shot, she looks at you and gives you the signal to carry on with the mission. She helps him get up from the bar and walk into a room, he's surrounded by your associates and fellow soldiers. Luckily his stupid bodyguards didn't see him,  **_good work, princess._ ** You sit him down on a chair in the middle of the room and start asking him questions. "So, where's the money, Park?" He's a little groggy but fully conscious. You know he can answer your question. You hear random noises coming from his mouth,  **_this is so fucking annoying._ ** You punch him in the stomach, "wrong answer." He grunts and falls to the floor. You try one more time "I said, where's the fucking money, Park? Can't you understand shit?" You kick him in the stomach and he starts spitting out blood,  **_don't get it on my shoes, disgusting fuck._ **

You really hate doing things like this, just because you're in the mafia doesn't mean you technically love all the violence it comes with. Sure punching assholes and shooting up random stuff was fun but forcing people for answers wherein they could just be honest with you is just a waste of time. You were raised into the whole mafia world thing, gangs and underground transactions, scams and money, guns and money, it isn't new to you. Besides, being the only daughter of a mafia boss makes you automatically clean up your father's mess. 

"Okay! I'll tell you where the money is" Mr. Park tells you, you smile at him. He's breathing hard and blood's still coming out of his mouth. "So, where is it hm?" You go lower to the floor to hear him better, "Up your fucking ass!" Gunshots start entering the room and you see your associates on the floor, dead.  **_Fuck. They knew._ ** You immediately grab Wonyoung's wrist and shield yourselves from the shots by hiding behind an overturned table.  **_He probably planned this from the start. Why didn't I see it coming? It was too easy._ ** You stop hearing gunshots coming through the room and start hearing loud banging through the door, you and Wonyoung run to the back door and get in the escape car before they can break down the front door. 

You're in a car chase now,  **_God I really didn't want this to happen,_ ** and Park's little friends are shooting up the windows. Your associates handle most of what's happening though, and you completely forgot about how Wonyoung's feeling right now, yes she's used to the mess of a mafia you're in but not a damn car chase. You look at her tear-filled eyes and you kiss her forehead, "we're gonna be okay baby, I promise." "Okay. I love you" you hold her tight and cover her head in case anything happens. You always prioritize Wonyoung first. It'll break you if anything bad happens to her. You look up to check if Mr. Park's associates are still chasing you, and you end up shooting all the people in the first car.  **_One down, two more to go._ ** Your head hurts so much right now, the motion sickness is getting to you but you really have to finish this mess just so you can get home safe. You and your last 2 associates kill everyone in the second car.  **_One last, I wanna go home._ **

Unfortunately, your last two dimwits get shot and falls out of the car.  **_Fuck. It's just you and me now._ ** You shoot at the last car but they got you first, right in the arm,  **_Ouch. That stings._ ** You sit back down on the seat to take a breather and check on Wonyoung, she looks concerned but you reassure her that it's not a big deal, it kinda is but of course you won't tell her that. You look back again and start shooting, out nowhere you hear another gun shooting at the last car, it's Wonyoung. She knows how to shoot and she has her own gun in case of emergencies but she's never used it out of the range. You look at her and she's mad, her eyes filled with tears from anger and her eyebrows furrowed.  **_Oh you made my princess mad, I hope you rot in hell._ ** You both shoot out the last car, you're so proud of her. You never knew she had the courage to actually doing that. You sit back down and give her a hug, "I'm so proud of you" You tell her. "I- are you okay? Where does it hurt? I should call the doctor and get the kit ready" she worriedly tries to find your bullet wound and applies pressure. You kiss her and reassure her again, "We're safe now, darling. We'll be okay." She sobs into your shoulder and you just rub her back to comfort her.  **_I'm sorry you had to go through this._ **

You both finally get back to HQ and the resident doctor's waiting for you in the main lounge. You sit back into the couch and sigh,  **_well that was a night wasn't it?_ ** The doctor's fixing up your bullet wound, thankfully it didn't give you serious damage but she tells you that you should take a little break. Wonyoung gets you a bottle of water and some food from the fridge and feeds you. She kisses your cheek and rubs the top of your head, "no car chases for a while okay? Please." You just nod to her, you're too tired to contradict her right now. It's not worth it. When the doctor finishes fixing up your wound, you both go to your room and clean up. She helps you change into your pajamas and gets ready for bed. "So uh, how are ya, love? How was your night?" You ask her nonchalantly. "Besides shooting people and getting involved in a car chase at 2AM, it was pretty good." You both laugh at how dumb this conversation was, you wouldn't be having it if one of you didn't survive it though, so you're just happy that you actually get to have it. "I love you, princess." "I love you too, baby." 


End file.
